


Purple n' Gold

by KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash



Series: Kirrima's Sinful Collaboration [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark!Lance, Galra!Keith, Inspired by Art, Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Thanks Kirii, light Knife Play, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash/pseuds/KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash
Summary: Keith decides to play with his pet, Lance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was so rushed, but I'm still proud I did it. 
> 
> Hoo boy, plz submit your sin train tickets to get stamped for this one way journey to hell, even these flames won’t put out the thirst.

Inspired by [this](https://glumansfw.tumblr.com/post/156108157686/off-to-a-good-start-%E3%81%A3%E0%B2%A0%E0%B2%A0%E3%81%A3) wonderfully sinful artwork

 

* * *

 

 

“Sit.”

 

The low voice commanded and Lance found himself doing so instantly, the deep voice vibrating over his skin causing goosebumps to raise along his skin. He was rewarded with a hand running through his short hair the feel of claws against his scalp made him let out a low muffled moan. Warm breath washed over Lance’s ear as the voice for closer.

 

“Good pet.”

 

Lance but his lip to keep from making noise, he loved the praise. Lance held himself straighter, desperate to please his master. His eyes turned to watch the dark purple figure move before him, adjusting to fully take in the view.

 

Keith stood before him, his purple eyes glowing with hunger with a thick decorated leather collar in his hands. He leaned forward and Lance offered his neck eagerly. Keith's claws brushed over the back of his neck after clasping the collar tightly. It pushed against his throat just enough to send a small spike of fear up his spine.

 

Keith grinned at him, dragging his claw under Lance’s chin to tilt his head up, he leaned close to brush his lips against Lance’s before pulling back to smirk.

 

“Are you going to earn a real kiss, pet?”

 

Lance swallowed, staring into Keith's eyes with need. Keith stepped back to watch Lance squirm and struggle to stay still. The chill of the room made Lance shiver, his bare skin on display for his master only.

 

Keith leant forward, taking Lance’s wrists into his hands to pull him forward. Lance’s body moved fluidly, the possessiveness of the hold making his skin burn with desire and the heat from Keith’s body. Lance held his breath as Keith dragged his claws up his arm, the painfully slow motions making him shudder under such a light touch. Keith chuckles lowly as Lance fights himself to stay obedient, noticing the twitch in his fingertips.

 

“Eager are we pet? You may answer.”

 

“Yes master.”

 

Lances breathy reply sent pleasurable chills up Keith's spine, loving the effect his dominance had. He dropped his hand completely, noticing how Lance leaned slightly for more contact, blinking his eyes to send a curious look at Keith. Keith smiled, he loved the control he held.

 

“To the bed my pet.”

 

Lance scrambled from his position to the large ben in Keith’s quarters, his heart fluttering in his chest from anticipation as he kneeled in the center of the bed, he kept his posture as straight as he could, basking under Keith’s attention. Keith knew Lance loved the attention, often taking pride in making sure he looked perfect under Keith’s gaze.

 

Keith licked his lips, turning his attention to the small chests he kept at the foot of the bed, just for nights like this. He glanced up to Find Lance hadn’t moved his his eyes staring intently at him, their golden hue glowing in the dark light. Keith decided since Lance was behaving so well today he’d treat his pet.

 

Lance’s eyes widened to see the golden rope drop onto the bed, but nothing prepared him for the knife held loosely in Keith hand. Keith grinned, watching Lance’s fingers twitch above his leg, desire rolling from his body in waves that Keith could smell in the air. Keith watched the stutter in Lance’s breath, how it changed the rhythm of his breathing as he inched closer.

 

“Once tied you must be still, do you understand pet? Answer, I wish to hear your delicious voice.”

 

“I’ll be still master, I’ll be so good.”

 

Keith hummed in appreciation, pushing Lance onto his back and tying him to the bedpost, making Lance test it. Keith placed a kiss on his wrists beside the rope and Lance sighed relaxing underneath his touch. Keith pulled back to look at Lance, fully taking in the body beneath him. 

 

Lance laid straight, his wrists bound together above his head, the leather collar on his neck drawing attention to the details of his face, sparkling red and blue gems decorating the tick black leather, with simple golden lace and chain designs. Keith let his eyes roam lower over Lance’s purple skin, eyeing the curves and dips of his chest right down to the muscular abs. A wicked glint filled his eyes as he noticed just how hard Lance was from the simple stimulation. Keith pulled lanced head up using the larger chain attached to the collar, drawing Lance’s lips to his own hungrily.

 

Lance could have cried from the feeling, Keiths lips were like a spark lighting a fire deep within Lances being, which sparked every time Keith nipped at his lip throwing all his dominance into the simple act. Keith only pulled back when he felt Lances need for air, but he carried on kissing a line down his sharp jaw to suck on the skin below his ear.

 

Lance moaned, his breath coming fasted from the stimulation only Keith could give. Keith kissed the hickey before lifting his head with a devilish smirk on his face.

 

“Now the fun starts pet, remember to be still Ok? Nod if you understand.”

 

Lance nodded, the chain on the collar contrasting with his purple skin making Keith mouth water with want. Keith leaned back to grab the knife hed gotten earlier, showing it to Lance to asses his reaction. Lance’s eyes widened slightly, the golden hue glowing darker with lust as Keith brought it down slowly, the tip scraping over the hickey Keith left making Lance suck in a sharp breath to still himself.

 

Lance shivered against the cool metal, the feel of his blade against his skin and Keith's constant words of encouragement and praise setting him alight. Keith repeated her patterns drawing against the skin and brands marking Lance’s body until he was reaching Lance’s limits. He put the knife down behind him, letting his hands ghost up Lance’s body.

 

“You did so well my pet, I’m so proud of you, I’m going to give you a reward for being so good.”

 

Lance whimpered at Keith’s words, and Keith moved to untie Lance. The marks left on Lances skin from the rope made Keith more turned on, as he kissled and licked along the lines they left.

 

“I want you to let go pet, as loud as you need.”

 

Keith pulled Lance close, kissing him sweetly to make Lance melt against him. Slick skin moved against each other as Keith growled pinning Lance beneath him urging him to be more vocal. Lance complied easily, especially when Keith moved off him from the loss of contact.

 

“Prepare yourself for me pet.”

 

Keith stared at Lance as he fumbled on the bed, reaching for the lubricant he knew Keith kept to start. He smiled across at Keith, spreading his legs to put on a show for his master. He grinned as he noticed Keith swallow. Lance let out every lude noise he could, making sure Keith was getting the full show until he was tired of his own teasing.

 

“M-master please.”

 

Lance fell backward on the bed, desperate for Keith to give him his reward. He writhed in the sheets as Keith crawled toward him with a predatory gaze, his ears flicking with anticipation as he covered Lance. Keith barely gave any warning before his hips snapped against Lances, earning a throaty moan from the sensation of being filled.

 

“More, please please,  _ please _ .”

 

Lance’s voice was high, but the words drove Keith over the ends of his control until Lance could barely speak, his eyes rolling into the back of his head from the overload of his senses. Keith reached down between them to take Lance in hand, driving him as close to the egde as he could.

 

“Let go.”

 

Keith growled into Lance’s neck, before feeling Lance spilling himself between them. Keith slowed, his body tiering as Lance heaved in deep breaths coming down from his high, Keith soon following with a low grunt. Both breathed heavily, as Keith rolled off Lance, his hand brushing over his cheek.

 

“You were so good my pet.”

 

Keith reached over to unclasp the collar from Lance’s neck. Kissing the skin it had covered as Lance took deep breaths, smiling warmly at Keith as his eyes drooped with heavy sleep. Keith let a small laugh before going to fetch a damp cloth to clean himself and Lance. Lance breathed slowly relaxing under Keith's gentle touch and light kisses  until they were both clean and exhausted. 

 

Keith crawled back into the bed and rolled to wrap himself around Lance, kissing his shoulder blade gently. He stroked Lances sides, feeling him hum sleepily beneath the soft touch.

 

“You did so well today Lance.”

 

Keith could see the deep blush cover his boyfriend's skin at the sweet words, only making Lance groan into the pillow. Keith laughed turning Lance to face him despite his tired protest.

 

“You know, for somebody who was made to be so controlling, you love being controlled.”

 

“Only you Keith.”

 

Keith grinned and Lance burrowed deeper into his chest, sleep already so close but he gentle beat of Keith’s heart has him drifting away in seconds with a smirk on his face.


End file.
